


Your Heartbeat

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Last day prompt Yours for @sciencebrosweek





	Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been exactly happy with how my stories have turned out for this challenge this year. But it seems some have liked it so thanks ❤️

He laid in the sweat tangled sheets just trying to catch his breath and lower his heart rate. Tony laid on top of him his head on his chest.

Bruce smiled as he thread his fingers through Tony's hair. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Listening to your heart" Tony said.

"Why" Bruce asked with a surprised laugh.

Tony took Bruce's hand and laid it over his own chest-right on the arc reactor scars. "Can you feel it?" He asked.

"Yes I can feel your heart beat?" Bruce asked.

"No try again" Tony said.

Bruce closed his eyes to block out everything except the feel of Tony's heartbeat. It was beating a little faster than normal-but that's to be expected after sex. He felt like he was missing an important part of Tony's question.

"What am I supposed to be feeling?" Bruce asked finally.

Tony smiled "our heartbeats were beating at the same speed" he said. "Like they were one" he added quietly.

Bruce realized that's what he was missing. He opened his eyes and smiled at Tony. "My heart was beating the same as yours" he said.

Tony nodded moving his head and kissing Bruce.

"Maybe next time we should get two stethoscopes and listen" Bruce replied.

Tony's eyes widened "I like the way you think Dr. Banner" he said as he climbed off of him and ran out of the room.

"Wait Tony-I didn't mean this second"   
Bruce called laughing.

Tony ran back skidding to a stop. "Come on--that would be a great experiment. Wouldn't you love to hear my heart beat as you trial kisses down my body? I know I want to hear yours. Not to mention when you start-" Tony was interrupted.

"God stop-Yes Tony" Bruce groaned. " I think I just got some new ones in. They are down in my lab" he added.

"Be right back" Tony called as he sprinted to the elevator.

 

 

 


End file.
